


No Such Thing As Coincidence

by Gobetti



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobetti/pseuds/Gobetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one stormy night not so long ago, at first, seems like just a happy coincidence; but can one really call something like fate “just a coincidence”…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Stormy Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241981) by [Zilleniose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilleniose/pseuds/Zilleniose). 



As John walked his way into the forest, he could barely hold back his excitement, shown with pride through the wide smile plastered across his face. It was truly a beautiful night. There wasn’t a single cloud in the black night sky, and the full moon shone majestically, showing John his way as the bright light illuminated the forest path trough the leaves of the tallest trees.

He looked around constantly, noticing closely the way everything looked almost magical in nights such as these. John was so distracted among his own thoughts, studying and memorizing about every single detail of the mystical scenery surrounding him, he didn’t even notice how deep he was inside the forest until the ethereal moonlight slowly began to fade away between denser leave branches.

The human stopped on his tracks, careful not to go too deep into the forest, and spotted only a few feet away from him a tiny little glade in between short bushes. John approached it, deciding with triumph that this would be their hang out spot for the night. He looked around, finding exactly what he was looking for: a long grey rock, ideal to sit down on with his friend. The human quickly approached it, trying to pull the improvised furniture towards the glade, with very little luck. The rock only slightly gave in as he tried his hardest to move it; John gasped for air when he finally let go, frustrated with his lack of success.

“You really though you could pull that fucking rock all the way over there.” The human heard a rough, amused voice coming from behind him, followed by a smug chuckle. He jumped, caught by surprise by the sudden presence of the tall troll behind him, and turned around, a sweet, content smile replacing his frustrated look.

“Karkat! Gosh, dude, don’t scare me like that!” John exclaimed, swiftly closing the distance between the two of them as he hugged the troll with no hesitation. John knew Karkat was already used to this type of clingy affection from him as he did it every single day, but this time the troll hugged back, tightening the grip to the human, always extra careful so he wouldn’t hurt the fragile boy. John mimicked the troll and hid his face into Karkat’s shoulder, snuggling into the black fabric.

The hug lasted longer than normal platonic friends would ever allow it to. Alas, it hadn’t been long since John started doubting his feelings for the troll, especially during moments like these, where he felt so lightheaded and content for no reason other than being with his friend, and so he simply allowed himself to stay put, thinking to himself that he could probably stay like that for the whole night if he could. He refused to break the embrace until the troll felt like it, and so, after snuggling sweetly onto the crook of his grey neck, he laid his head on the wide shoulder, relaxing his body as he breathed out softly. “It’s nice to see you again, Karkat.”

“Okay, this is enough hugging for tonight. And probably for the rest of the week, too.” The troll whispered, finally pushing the human away, and they both took the distance between their bodies to look closely at one another.

For John’s surprise, Karkat didn’t look annoyed or irritated by the long lasting hug; he didn’t even look the slightest embarrassed. He simply smiled the sweetest smile John had ever seen upon the troll’s lips, and rubbed his soft, pale arm with his rough palm. “It’s nice to see you too, John.”

The boy had to fight back a deep blush threatening to spread through his cheeks; the troll looked oh so dreamy under the moonlight, and John’s heart thumped against his ribcage with violence, maybe even skipping a beat or two. He smiled back with all his teeth, happy as ever, giggling at his own goofiness.

John knew this was a path with no way back.

These were the simple, small things the troll did that made John like him more and more after every single encounter they had; they meant absolutely  _everything_  to John. The way Karkat allowed himself to show his true colors instead of his usual angry, annoyed and mean personality; how much he showed that he cared for their friendship, perhaps as much as John did, and how he let the human boy see that he also waited anxiously for the sunset to come as quickly as possible, just so they could finally meet again, just so they could spend those precious few hours together. These moments were extremely rare, and just as heartwarming; they could leave John flying away with his silly thoughts as he stared into those yellow and black orbs, feeling the bubbly and warm bliss of being accepted by another being, and knowing that his own company was, despite all the silly pranks and boring conversations, enjoyable and something the troll look forward to every day.

It made John all the gladder about that stormy night several weeks ago, which often left him wondering whether their encounter was really just a happy coincidence.

And he always ended up admitting to himself that these kinds of coincidences don’t really exist.


	2. Chapter 2

It was truly a beautiful night.

But it was one of those nights that Karkat hated the most.

The not-so-dim light flickered over his face, and he flinched. The darkness was much more inviting to the troll; bright and warm nights such as these were Karkat’s least favorites. But he noticed, not surprised at all, that the same thing could not be applied to John. The troll watched closely as the human walked, observing his surrounding with an amazed expression and an honest smile across his lips. It made Karkat grin. The way John always seemed to find everything interesting and fun and nice was adorable, sort of like a small child discovering the world all over again. The human truly had a loving personality, unlike any other he had ever seen, and it made Karkat’s stomach flutter with those invisible little butterflies.

He’d never admit it to anyone, but he loved more than anything the way John walked with confidence, unconcerned about any dangers that he might encounter, just for the sake of meeting with his troll friend. He followed the boy closely, as silently as ever, while John distractedly adventured even deeper inside the forest, too preoccupied with his own thoughts to even realize where he was going.

Finally, John seemed to realize that he was already far enough from the caravan. He looked around, spotting a small glade a few feet away, and the boy approached it with confidence. As he reached the open space, Karkat walked out from his hiding spot in between the forest vegetation, staring at John’s back as the human’s gaze found something even more interesting than their perfect little illuminated spot; the troll realizes that it’s a rock. A rock big enough for the two of them to sit down on, and probably a third party as well. And it looks heavy as shit. Surely enough – Karkat smile widens as he crosses his arms, watching the scene before him unfolds with amusement – the human approaches the perfect looking rock triumphantly, bends down towards the huge grey mineral and attempts to pull it closer to the middle of the glade.

It’s only about five seconds of squeaking and grunting until John lets go of the huge rock, looking annoyed and extremely disappointed at his obvious lack of success. Karkat laughs under his breath, taking a few steps towards his friend.

“You really though you could pull that fucking rock all the way over there.” He says, teasingly. John is a bit startled at first, but the boy quickly turns around, his usual smile of satisfaction and pure glee once again finding its way to his pink lips.

“Karkat! Gosh, dude, don’t scare me like that!” he exclaims happily, running towards Karkat and hugging the troll, as usual. Karkat closed his eyes, feeling the nice smell of the human hair against his nose, and wraps his arms around the fragile frame before him, tightening the hug.

It is very unusual for Karkat to start this sort of affectionate gesture, but sometimes, he decides it’s okay to let his flushed emotions speak louder. They hadn’t seen each other the night before, and already the short time they had been apart was enough to make the troll’s chest tighten up with the unnerving anxiety to meet with John again. He could hear the human’s heart beat against his own as the boy dug his blunt nails onto his back, also hugging his dear friend a little tighter with each passing second. Karkat sighed, feeling his cheek warm up when the human nuzzled his face affectionately against soft black fabric, and he admitted to himself, in the back of his mind, that they could very well do this every day for the rest of their lives and the troll wouldn’t mind at all. John continued to snuggle against the shoulder he was leaning, rubbing his nose at the troll’s shoulder, pleasurable feelings running down Karkat’s spine as he breathed out softly against the exposed skin of his neck. “It’s nice to see you again, Karkat.” He whispered, smiling contently as always.

“Okay, this is enough hugging for tonight. And probably for the rest of the week, too.” Karkat said, forcing every fiber of his being to get the human as far away from him as possible. The far too intimate contact made his head spin and wobble a little, and a very bright red blush threatened to spread across his face, something that could and would be clearly visible beneath the bright moonlight. John sighed, knowing he had stepped over the bro-friendship boundaries, and allowed the troll to break the embrace. They both opened their eyes, studying each other’s expression closely.

Karkat was done for; he knew that from the first day they both had met, and he slowly realized that his feelings for the human would only become stronger and stronger with every new encounter the two had. And still, the troll couldn’t help smiling sweetly as he stared into those light blue orbs, and he rubbed his palm gently against the arm he firmly held.

“It’s nice to see you too, John.”

This smile was foreign to him. It wasn’t an amused smile, or a sly smile. It was sweet, caring and adoring. If John bothered to look deeper into its meaning, he would surely find the obvious traces of the troll’s helpless redrom for the human. And normally, Karkat would freak out about it, but tonight… tonight felt different. He didn’t give it too much thought; he just allowed his feelings to control his actions almost completely. And if the human, somehow, saw through his true feelings for him, well… then he’d think about what to do then; but at that particular moment he really didn’t mind. All he wanted was to embrace the boy again, and then again and again, and never let go. To feel that soothing warmth against his body, that breath against his skin, those sweets giggles against his ear. Those weren’t things that matesprits would normally want from their flushed partner, but Karkat always knew he was different. He always knew that, somehow, he didn’t quite fit in troll society, not only because of his freaky mutations. He knew that, despite being brave and tougher than most trolls, these things alone were just not exactly what it required for him to actually _belong_.

But he knew now that he belonged in John’s arms.

His chest ached when he thought to himself that he might never be able to have the human the way his heart and soul truly desired – but Karkat was already content to have this special friendship with the sweet, naïve human, if that’s all he could ever have. He just wanted the boy to be happy in the end, too.

That one stormy night, countless days and nights ago, was still fresh in his mind as if it was yesterday. He wondered sometimes, especially during the times when he simply watched John relax happily against his arm, if their meeting was merely just a happy coincidence.

But then the human would sigh in his sleep and lean even closer to the troll, unconsciously clinging to his chest, and those thoughts were always quickly brushed away.

Fate could never be mistaken by coincidence.

Not by him, anyway.


End file.
